object_connectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Avocado
Avocado (or SpicyAvocado23) is a male contestant in Object Connects. He's a member of The Sneezy Oranges from the start. Appearance Avocado is a dark green avocado who got half sliced, showing what the inside of the avocado looks like. It is a beige color being gradient with a dark green color and has a brown-red seed in the middle. In episode 5, Avocado has received a completely new body, created by his voice actor, UltraJacob2016. Both the color of the seed and its outline got darker, adding the shadow on it and removing the red orange color from it. The outline color on Avocado's body has also got darker, and light green outline is added, being place between the dark green outline and the beige color and removing the gradient. Personality Avocado is a very confident and very reasonable blogger who wants to share his normal life to everyone on the internet and tries to experience it. Despite being the unpopular and yet forgettable blogger but yet receiving at least 2 followers, Avocado still want to record and take the picture with his phone so he can share this to the world. Outside of the internet world, Avocado can be an outgoing, passionate guy with a balanced of both muscles and brains. A guy who tries to be a best and memorize everything he remembers before the challenge starts. But Avocado can a bit picky and a complainer sometimes. For example, he has no idea which sleeping position he prefers or the challenge gears the host gave them as he wanting something else. It's not his fault. Avocado wants to make that he's ready for the next blog without being mess up. Although Avocado seems to be the perfect contestant being brawn and brain, he's a glass cannon. Avocado sometimes gets his head pops out causing the body to fall down. Avocado is competing for dependent without the body since he controls it with his mind, and there are other occasions that his head pops out because of Key Chain. Although he hates it and it will mess him up, he wants to be nice to Key Chain because he wants to share his experience with him and how he capable of some challenges. Avocado's Interaction: https://object-connects.wikia.com/wiki/Avocado%27s_Interactions Trivia *Avocado is the only contestant to be both an all-limb contestant and an limbless contestant at the same time. This is simply because this is a running gag where he sometimes loses the ability to control his body everytime he pops out from it. *Avocado has a MeTube channel. **MeTube is based off of YouTube, a highly popular website for posting videos on. *Avocado is actually the last contestant to be created for the show. *In CuriousCat, its reveal that he traded his old voice with someone he didn't know, thus explaining his annoying voice according to the viewers. *Avocado has 52 videos in his channel. *Avocado has had his first follower in his channel, which is Slimey. *Avocado is one of the two contestants to be based on fruits. **He is also one of the four contestants to be based around foods. * Avocado may have Puberphonia, a functional voice disorder that is characterized by the habitual use of a high-pitched voice after puberty, hence why many refer to the disorder as resulting in a ‘falsetto’ voice. The voice may also be heard as breathy, rough, and lacking in power. The onset of puberphonia usually occurs in adolescence, between the ages of 11 and 15 years, at the same time as changes related to puberty are occurring. This disorder usually occurs in the absence of other communication disorders. * Avocado is the only contestant who didn't appear in the thumbnail until Keep An Eye. * As of the sixth episode, Avocado’s voice has been significantly lowered. This was due to a few criticisms for how his voice can be considered “ear-piercing” and “grating.” Category:Male Category:Limbs Category:Limbless Category:Leaders Category:Voiced By UltraJacob2016 Category:Contestants Category:Characters